The Highway
by Eloloo
Summary: Une aire d'autoroute, quelque part dans le Colorado...


_Can I hold you one last time  
To fight the feeling that is growing in my mind__I know I did us both all so wrong  
I know I'm not always all that strong_

_Texte écrit pour le Challenge #1 de la communauté des pinguins.__ Voir le lien sur mon profil ;)  
La scène se passé après l'épisode Heroes (saison 7)  
Un grand merci à Ellana-San, ma beta adorée.  
Les reviews sont adorées aussi :p_

_**Ouups !! Pardon, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié d'ajouter la traduction des paroles de la chanson et du titre xD Rendez-vous à la fin du texte ;)**  
**Oh et j'aimerais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, particulièrement ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de lien pour répondre. **  
_

**The Highway**

La Volvo filait sur l'autoroute, très peu fréquentée à cette heure. L'aube venait tout juste de se lever ; progressivement, le soleil embrasait l'horizon, teintant le ciel de rouge et d'orange, balayant la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Samantha Carter fuyait vers l'ouest, toutes fenêtres ouvertes.

Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans l'habitable lui cinglait le visage, ébouriffait ses cheveux et lui coupait le souffle, mais pour l'instant c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas penser.

Après le fiasco de P3X-666 la militaire était restée le plus longtemps possible dans son labo avant de se traîner hors du SGC, au milieu de la nuit, pour rentrer chez elle et s'écrouler sur son lit. Après avoir dormi d'un sommeil désagréable, peuplé d'ombres et de fantômes, Sam s'était réveillée à l'aube, avait prit une douche rapide et fourré quelques affaires dans un sac. C'était une idée fixe, qui s'était imposée à elle au moment même où son esprit avait franchi cette ligne invisible de flottaison qui sépare le sommeil de la veille: partir. Fuir cet endroit, partir loin, en espérant que le chagrin qui lui tordait les entrailles finirait par passer, par s'estomper.

Samantha Carter s'était rendue compte avec horreur qu'au contraire, plus elle s'éloignait et plus la peine et les remords grandissaient et prenaient une place disproportionnée. La jeune femme avait bien envisagé la possibilité de s'arrêter sur une des nombreuses aires d'autoroutes qu'elle croisait, mais elle avait aussitôt repoussé cette idée : s'arrêter, et pourquoi faire ? Pour penser encore et encore à ce qu'elle venait de faire, aux problèmes qu'elle allait s'attirer ? Au fait qu'elle n'était qu'un déserteur, une pauvre cinglée qui prenait la tangente dès que ça allait mal ? Non, mieux valait laisser tomber cette option. La voiture avait donc continué à avaler les bandes jaunes peintes sur la route, dix kilomètres heure au dessus de la vitesse maximale autorisée. Parce que Sam Carter ne _pouvait_ _plus_ supporter l'idée que Janet Fraiser soit morte. Son amie, la mère de Cassandra, ne panserait plus jamais ses plaies. La militaire avait supplié Daniel de lui montrer cette vidéo où on voyait ce jeune officier hurler de douleur pendant que Janet tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie ; le choc de la voir s'effondrer après avoir été touchée par un tir d'arme Goa'uld et d'entendre Daniel hurler à son tour avait été tel qu'elle était restée pétrifiée de douleur. Un cri d'horreur était resté bloqué dans sa gorge tandis que des larmes brûlantes dévalaient ses joues ; Daniel avait quitté l'écran des yeux et s'était tourné vers elle dans un vain espoir de l'apaiser. Les mots étaient morts sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse en proférer un seul ; Sam avait quitté la pièce, ne marchant plus très droit, une main couvrant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler à son tour.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas regretté d'avoir visionné les images. Même si la scène se rejouait encore et encore dans sa tête, même si elle continuait d'entendre résonner les tirs d'armes – celles des Jaffas et les leurs -, même si elle se souvenait de cette odeur de brûlé qui flottait tout autour d'elle alors que de partout surgissaient des silhouettes ennemies.

Sam étendit son bras par la vitre et lutta contre la poussée du vent sur sa paume ouverte ; elle referma ses doigts comme pour saisir l'air qui semblait avoir subitement trouvé une consistance solide, tant elle roulait vite. Devant elle se dressa soudain un camion citerne ; après un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, elle se déporta et le doubla, avant de se rabattre et d'accélérer. La route était à elle, lui ouvrant un passage au milieu de l'herbe jaunie par le soleil et des collines pelées ; l'horizon était clair, une belle journée s'annonçait. Le chaos qui régnait en elle était la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'apprécier le simple fait de se retrouver au bord de l'Océan Pacifique dans quelques heures.

Elle ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir. Ou adieu. Après qu'elle lui eu avoué qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit en vie, qu'il s'en soit sorti, elle était partie se terrer dans son labo, fuyant ces bras qu'elle aurait voulu autour d'elle pendant encore une bonne centaine d'années. Le sentiment qui s'était emparé d'elle sur P3X-666 – ce sentiment monstrueux, effroyable de perte irrémédiable, de détresse abyssale alors qu'elle l'avait vu s'effondrer – ne l'avait plus quitté et la tourmentait encore alors qu'elle avalait les kilomètres. A quoi bon rester ? Elle voulait un homme qu'elle ne pouvait avoir ; elle ne serait jamais à lui, et il ne serait jamais à elle. Pete Shanahan n'avait été qu'un substitut, aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître ; il était certes un homme bien, gentil et attentionné, mais il n'était _pas_ Jack, et c'était là tout le problème. Pete l'aimait, il la désirait ; cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps, qu'un homme ne l'avait pas regardé ainsi. Mais c'était les yeux bruns de Jack que Sam voulait voir se poser sur son corps ; pas ceux du flic. Et elle en avait assez de se mentir, de se lever chaque jour et d'affronter cet odieux mensonge qu'était devenu sa vie. Alors elle avait tout plaqué et elle était partie. Ça avait l'air simple. Et pourtant ça ne l'était pas.

Peu avant midi, l'estomac de Sam se mit à protester. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine d'avaler une tasse de café et ne s'était pas arrêtée ; le trafic était devenu plus dense sur le coup des neuf heures, lui faisant perdre de précieuses heures. La fatigue s'était abattue sur elle telle une chape de plomb, sapant sa concentration et l'obligeant à ralentir; elle avait jugé plus prudent de s'arrêter. Après trois ou quatre kilomètres, elle emprunta la sortie qui la mena sur une aire d'autoroute ; avant d'apercevoir le vieux motel décrépit, elle avait pensé se reposer quelques heures dans la voiture, mais décida que finalement, un lit ne lui ferait pas de mal. Sam se gara, s'extirpa de la voiture et étira ses membres endoloris ; après avoir fait quelques courses dans la supérette, elle réserva une chambre, engloutit un sandwich et, avant d'avoir eu le temps de penser, s'endormit à même le couvre-lit élimé.

#

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, désorientée ; elle consulta sa montre et jura. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui confirma que le jour commençait lentement à décliner. Elle rassembla des vêtements propres et se glissa sous la douche ; l'eau brûlante détendit ses muscles douloureux et apaisa – provisoirement – le bourdonnement incessant dans sa tête. La militaire pensa à son père ; dans sa fuite en avant, elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu le fait qu'elle s'éloignait aussi du seul moyen de le revoir un jour. Mais elle faisait confiance à Jacob Carter : il lui passerait sans doute un savon, mais il trouverait un moyen de la revoir. Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres de Sam, qui se dépêcha se sécher, de fourrer le reste de ses affaires dans son sac et de rejoindre la voiture. Elle balança les courses sur la banquette arrière et claqua la portière.

-Carter ?

La voix la fit s'immobiliser. Elle bascula dans un rêve éveillé, la réalité s'effritant alors qu'elle le sentit approcher derrière elle.

-Vous êtes difficile à pister, Carter.

La jeune femme fit volte face et les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Elle lui faisait face, la bouche entrouverte, incapable d'articuler un son. Lui l'observait, les yeux plissés sous la clarté éblouissante du soleil. Son visage ne reflétait ni colère, ni ressentiment ; il était là, simplement, comme s'il venait de la croiser dans la rue. Comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

-Colonel, vous… Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Je suis passé chez vous très tôt ce matin, comme hier soir vous m'aviez dit que vous rentriez directement chez vous. J'étais hum… inquiet, pour tout vous dire. Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. En ne vous voyant pas répondre j'ai euh…

Subitement il eut l'air mal à l'aise. Il détourna un instant le regard pour le porter sur les autres voitures stationnées là, comme s'il cherchait une quelconque aide.

-Je vous ai localisée grâce au GPS de votre téléphone portable.

Sam ferma les yeux.

-Le GPS, bien sûr.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier le GPS de son téléphone portable ? Une partie d'elle-même était infiniment soulagée d'avoir oublié ce foutu truc ; une autre crevait d'angoisse et de honte.

-Je vous ai alors je vous ai suivie jusqu'ici pour vous souhaiter bonne route. J'ai roulé toute la journée, je peux vous dire que mes genoux vous détestent, Carter.

Sam voulut rire, mais ce fut un sanglot qui franchit ses lèvres. Avec horreur, elle sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se détourna, incapable de faire face à Jack plus longtemps. Il avait parcouru quelques centaines de kilomètres juste pour _lui souhaiter bonne route_. Il l'avait retrouvée ici, à la frontière du Colorado, sur cette aire d'autoroute paumée au milieu de nulle part. Il l'avait rattrapée, avant qu'elle franchisse le point de non retour.

Sam l'entendit approcher plus près mais ne bougea pas ; et lorsque sa main se posa sur son épaule, son corps tout entier se tendit, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de refouler les sanglots qui manquaient de l'étouffer.

-Carter… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il connaissait la réponse, mais il préférait l'entendre de sa bouche.

-J'avais envie d'une virée en voiture, mon Colonel.

-Non, je parlais de la _vraie_ raison, Sam.

La jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers lui, surprise de l'entendre utiliser son prénom. Elle voulut essuyer ses joues humides mais il l'en empêcha ; sa main se referma sur la sienne tandis que ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur son visage pour effacer toute trace de larmes.

-Je ne pouvais plus, souffla la jeune femme alors que la paume de Jack trouva sa place sur sa nuque. Il fallait que je parte. Mon Colonel.

Sa main libre se posa sur l'épaule du militaire ; l'autre était toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne, et elle pria pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas. Soudainement, plus rien ne semblait exister ; tout ce que Sam sentait était la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Répondant à sa supplique silencieuse, Jack s'approcha encore un peu, réduisant à néant la distance qui les séparait encore ; acculée contre la Volvo, Sam se laissa faire.

-Dick a du mal le prendre, je suppose.

Sam sourit tristement.

-C'est Pete, Colonel, et… il ne sait rien.

-Vous ne l'avez pas mit au courant de votre escapade pour … Où allez-vous, d'ailleurs ?

Son regard ancré dans le sien était difficile à soutenir ; pourtant elle ne cilla pas.

-Je ne suis pas sûre… J'avais pensé aller voir le… Pacifique.

Jack resta silencieux un instant, comme s'il cherchait à trouver quelque réponse cachée là, au fond de ce regard bleu qui le suppliait de faire quelque chose. Et c'était exactement ce pourquoi il avait allègrement dépassé toutes les limitations de vitesse. Faire quelque chose. Surtout ne pas la laisser partir.

-Carter… Je ne peux pas ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que vous ressentez à propos du Docteur Fraiser. Et si vous…si vous pensez que partir pourrait vous soulager, soit, je vous laisse remonter en voiture. Mais je vous demande de rester, Sam. Et ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une… une requête.

-C'est… c'est Janet et c'est tellement plus, Colonel, je…

Elle fut incapable de continuer. Encore une fois, les mots refusèrent de sortir ; elle ne put que rester noyée là, dans ses yeux bruns, sur ce parking où les ombres s'allongeaient à mesure que le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon. Jack lui donna alors la seule réponse qu'il trouva appropriée à cet instant : il l'attira contre lui et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Sam agrippa ce vieux T-shirt qu'il avait du enfiler à la va-vite et qui portait son odeur, une odeur dont elle s'enivra avant de se laisser submerger par un douloureux sentiment de soulagement et de chagrin mêlés.

Il l'entendit murmurer tout un tas de choses contre oreille ; elle ne partirait plus.

Ses doigts se perdirent parmi ses mèches blondes alors qu'il fermait les yeux, savourant la caresse des derniers rayons du soleil et le corps de Carter lové contre le sien.

* * *

Traduction des paroles:

_Puis-je te tenir une dernière fois,  
Pour combattre cette impression qui germe dans mon esprit.  
Je sais que je nous ai fait du tort à tous deux,  
Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours assez fort._

Le titre "The Highway" signifie simplement "L'autoroute" ^^ _  
_


End file.
